


Oh God

by KeepsakeKey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based on Tumblr Post, Blow Job, Crack, M/M, Pink Panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepsakeKey/pseuds/KeepsakeKey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam heads back to the motel, forgetting his FBI ID, he sees something that will stay with him for the rest of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh God

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of a Tumblr post found right [here](http://apotheosize.tumblr.com/post/31454801737/dr-robosaur-are-there-really-no-fics-of-sam) because it was too funny to not do.  
> Artwork has been done of this story! I really hadn't expected that. The art can be found right [here](http://apotheosize.tumblr.com/post/35941942948/knottingtoseehere-oh-god-you-should), thanks to [Knottingtoseehere](http://knottingtoseehere.tumblr.com)!

Sam realized that he had forgotten his FBI ID after about five minutes of driving.

As usual they were on a hunt, but it wasn't the sort of thing that required both brothers. And if it did, for some reason Dean hasn't been exactly the nicest guy to be around, so Sam decided that he be the one to question the witnesses. As such, Dean was left in the motel room to do some research and Sam went off to actually work.

The younger Winchester pulled the keys out of the ignition of the Impala and slipped them into his pocket before getting out of the vehicle. Even though it would only take him a second to run in, he knew that Dean would throw a fit if he caught Sam leaving the keys in the car.

He pulled the motel room key out of the breast pocket of his suit and let himself into the room, getting a whole two steps before his brain realized what was happening.

Castiel was sitting on the edge of the bed, all clothes except for his trenchcoat gone. His brain dumbly wondered where the rest of the angel's clothes were before allowing him to see his brother.

Dean was kneeling in front of Castiel, his hands splayed over the angel's hips and his lips around his cock. And if that wasn't bad enough, his brother was completely naked. Except for a pair of pink women's underwear.

"Oh my God."

Dean seemed to balk and recoil off of Castiel, probably almost choking when he heard Sam's voice. Castiel, on the other hand, seemed to have far different ideas because his hips lifted even as his eyes opened to glare at Sam.

"Please do not speak of my Father while I'm engaging in sexual activities," he growled.

Sam turned around quickly, wanting desperately for this entire thing to be wiped from his memory. All he could see was the pink fabric stretched around his brother's-

"Oh my God."


End file.
